A Birthday Surprise
by MishaMayhem
Summary: 3WMerthur oneshot. Arthur has asked Merlin to come to his chambers. Merlin wonders, maybe hopes that it will be to have a 'moment,' but their 'moments' are never planned.


Merlin had no idea why Arthur wanted to see him in his quarters. Well he had some idea. Some dream more like. _It_ hadn't happened many times before but _it_ had happened. Merlin tried to convince himself that those moments were real. It was one thing when Arthur was nice to Merlin but when he was: loving, gentle and kind, that was something completely different. Of course he always reverted back to his usual self by rambling some excuse to make Merlin leave or often just telling him straight out to leave.

Arthur had told Merlin more than once that nothing could ever happen between them. It wasn't right and it wasn't the way things were done yet he kept going back to him. Merlin never knew when to expect it. Arthur would push him onto the bed when he was changing the sheets or drag him into a cupboard. One thing that stayed the same was that he never gave Merlin notice. It was always in the heat of the moment, a moment of weakness perhaps.

Merlin sighed walking up the stairs and along the corridor nodding gently in greeting to the other servants that passed. Of course Arthur didn't want him. Not like that anyway. He probably just forgot about some armour he wanted polishing. And even if he did want to have a _moment_ with Merlin then that was all it would be, a _moment_. Merlin shook his head, physically trying to remove his thoughts, as he approached the door.

Deep breath. Two quick raps on the hard wooden door. No reply. Merlin knocked again louder this time. Still no reply. Three knocks this time. Merlin heard no noise so reached for the handle but before he could touch it the door swung open before him, as if by magic. It wasn't his magic though. Arthur popped his head around the door looking straight past Merlin and look around and then grabbing Merlin by the frozen hand that had attempted to reach for the door handle, and dragging him. Arthur shut the door behind him and leaned against it letting out a soft sigh.

Merlin didn't say anything but simply looked at the beautiful blue eyes that stared at him. He watched them glow as Arthur's face broke into a warming smile which spread across his face and lit it up. He kept his focus on Arthur's eyes which moved closer and closer to his own eyes. Like magnets they were drawn together until Arthur had Merlin in his arms and was kissing him like reunited lovers. In a sense they were.

Merlin was lost in the moment and it was fortunate that Arthur held him to himself so tightly because he wasn't sure that he'd be able to stand on his own. Merlin thread his fingers through Arthurs hair as Arthur laid butterfly kisses on his neck. Arthur was gentle at first, treating Merlin like he was the most fragile thing he'd ever held. His kisses grew deeper and more passionate as he gnawed Merlin's neck causing Merlin to clutch his hair, pulling slightly.

Arthur traced his tongue along Merlin's neck to his earlobe. He gnawed gently on Merlin's ears, something which took a lot of willpower to resist doing at all times of the day. Arthur was very fond of Merlin's ears, slightly sticky out and just adorable, not that he'd ever tell Merlin. Merlin rolled his hips into Arthur, making Arthur pull him in hard. A soft growl emerged from Merlin's throat as he pulled himself backwards.

He stared at Arthur, waiting for some kind of explanation but Arthur only stared at him. Arthur looked at Merlin's lips, slightly swollen and very pink. He looked up slowly into Merlin's eyes that were looking back at him. Arthur knew Merlin wanted an explanation of some sort but thought it could wait until later. Arthur kissed along Merlin's cheekbones causing Merlin's eyelids to flutter as his eyes rolled back.

'Ar-ar-arthur,' Merlin moaned. Arthur kissed Merlin, on his beautifully swollen lips and tasted his name on Merlin's tongue. Merlin fell into Arthur again but only momentarily. He pulled back from Arthur, who only leaned forward in order to reunite their lips but Merlin moved back again, raising his eyebrows.

'Happy birthday, Merlin,' Arthur said, his hands going around Merlin and cupping his ass, so to pull him closer.

'Arthur,' Merlin groaned. Arthur took this as say so to continue. 'Arthur!'

'Mer-lin,' Arthur mocked, laughing.

'You can't just... happy birthday? Are you...?' Merlin said catching his breath and trying to find the right words. God just any words would do. He found himself unable to form a sentence as Arthur looked at him eyebrows raised and with a smug smirk on his face and his hands still possessively on Merlin.

'It is your birthday isn't it?' Arthur said as if that justified everything.

'Yes?' Merlin said unsure as to how that answered anything.

'So there we go then,' Arthur said and leaned in to kiss Merlin again.

'Not so fast,' Merlin said removing Arthur's hands and escaping his hold. Merlin stepped back and turned away. 'I thought nothing could happen between us,' he said staring down at his feet.

'Merlin,' Arthur said softly, walking towards him and hugging him from behind.

Merlin looked up, to the table. There were two goblets, a bottle of wine and a cake. A birthday cake. Merlin turned around in Arthur's arms his face shining and a smile stretching ear to ear.

'So you do care?' Merlin said, trying to tone down his smile.

Arthur opened his mouth as if to protest but shut it again and bowed his head. He didn't say anything for a few seconds causing Merlin's heart to pound in his chest, almost causing a physical pain. Arthur looked up, the blue eyes shiny, almost wet. 'Of course I care,' Arthur said, his voice soft. 'You clotpole,' he added, smiling cheekily.

'My word,' Merlin laughed, his heart still pounding but this time full with warmth and love.

'We've discussed this Merlin,' Arthur said and leaning in, hating any space between them, their lips meeting. Arthur licked at Merlin's lips and Merlin parted his lips. Arthur brushed his tongue along Merlin's teeth and then meeting Merlin's tongues. Arthur pulled back slightly, and this time it was Merlin who hurriedly wanted to close the space but Arthur held him where he was. 'So do you want cake first or...?' Merlin interrupted him with kisses.

In each other's arms and lips still locked they moved to the bed where they fell into the soft cushions. Merlin looked up at Arthur who was quickly removing his own shirt and then Merlin's. Arthur slowed down at the look in Merlin's eyes.

'Oh don't worry, Merlin,' Arthur said, kissing along Merlin's collarbones in between each word. 'We won't rush this. I'll make this the best birthday you've ever had.'

'It already is,' said Merlin. Arthur looked up and their eyes met and their smiles beamed. Arthur leaned forward to kiss Merlin on the lips.

'Hmm okay. Then I'll make all your wishes come true,' Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head and they both laughed until Arthur silenced him with his lips. It was going to be a long night and he wanted to make the most of it.


End file.
